christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star-Spangled Night
"Star-Spangled Night" is the second episode of the anime Christian series The Flying House. Its topic is the Nativity, which concerns the birth of Jesus, though nobody, not even Justin, Angie, Corky, SIR, or Professor Bumble, mentions anything about Christmas. Plot While Joseph and Mary are traveling to Bethlehem, they see the house appear in the air, much to their surprise. It fumbles, so the inhabitants have to stay months. Mary recognizes the children (and Sir) from when they saw her on a visit to her cousin Elizabeth to help with her newborn baby John six months before. Professor Bumble welcomes the couple and they propose a toast to their future parenthood, and they learn that the Romans decreed that every man had to be taxed, and would get this in the city of his birth. Bumble decides that's why the "spoils for the victor" saying. They learn that Mary will have a baby soon. Justin hopes the baby will be a boy, much to Angie's dismay. Later, to get a job and make money for more food supplies, the children work with a shepherd boy named Moash as fellow shepherds (which comes with a sheep trampling Justin), while Joseph and Mary go to Bethlehem. Eventually, while the children are having a picnic, an angel appears and tells them about the birth of Christ the Lord. They try looking, with Moash showing the way, but Corky gets anxious to go home. Meanwhile, while Professor Bumble is working on the time machine, three Wise Men arrive, following a star, and ask for help. Professor Bumble says it so happens he is running a planetarium when they mention the "star of might," much to their amusement. Professor Bumble gets stumped when the kings mentioned that instead of them trying to imply he was running one, the star meant a new king was born in Bethlehem in a manger. He finds out who they are. Professor Bumble notices a suspicious man, and sends Sir after him. Sir tries to get Professor Bumble to do it, but he has to work on the time machine, and wants to be there before the children get home, and then questions his supposed "insubordination." So Sir goes after the spy, but then reports this to the three Wise Men. Macdas, the king's minister, brings the Wise Men and Sir to a banquet at the castle. Sir doesn't eat because he is a robot. Herod converses with the Wise Men and tells them to find the baby and bring him word so he can worship Him. They do, but Herod gets uneasy. Sir gets suspicious that Herod has "alterior motives." Back to the children, they look in Bethlehem for the stable they were told about, but Corky gets tired. They quit when they look in a stable, and a horse kicks them out. Moash eventually promises to take Corky home, but then, they find the lit-up stable, only to bump into Sir. The children, Sir, and the Wise Men meet. They point out the lit-up stable, and they find Joseph and Mary with their newborn baby in the manger. Mary talks about the news the Angel Gabriel had revealed to her at one point. Eventually, the Wise Men give their gifts to the baby. Later, Herod's men are sent to Bethlehem to kill any baby under 2 years. The children help Mary, Joseph, and Jesus escape, but a man catches them, overhearing the "hot water" birth, but Justin claims it is for a newborn foal, so the bad man leaves. The 20th-century people are set to leave... but will they? Category:Episodes Category:1982 releases Category:Originally aired on TV Tokyo Category:Anime Category:The Nativity Category:The First Christmas